Parenthood
by Tina101
Summary: Upon moving back to Emmett's hometown, the Cullens' livelihood is turned on its head as secrets of Emmett's past start to leak out. At the same time, Bella and Edward struggle to wrangle Nessie as she goes through her rebellious teenage years.


_Parenthood_

**Chapter 1:**

Emmett was going home. Well, sure he went home every single day after school or going hunting or something along those lines, but this time he was _really_ going home. It was his first time back in Tennessee since becoming a vampire, and he was extremely excited.

"Emmett, calm down," Rosalie sighed as she zipped down the difficult mountain highway in her latest sports car. His eyes were glued out the window, soaking it all in. His pathetic human memories had nothing on the beautiful landscape he was seeing now.

"Come on, babe, you've gotta be excited," he told her.

"No, not really. As far as I'm concerned, we're just moving on once again, and it's a whole lot of work with little to no reward," she replied smoothly without taking her eyes off the road. Even for a vampire this road was difficult to maneuver.

"This is the place where we first met, first fell in love-"

"This is also the place where you almost died, where I insisted Carlisle take your humanity away from you-"

"It was well worth it," Emmett interjected. He reached over and put a hand on her thigh. "We don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I kinda want to go back to Africa for a little while. We're not enrolled in school or anything right now, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"We'll go to Africa on our next honeymoon. Right now we're going to have to start school all over again." Emmett gave her knee a reassuring squeeze, which nearly caused her to miss the exit. She shot him a death glare, but he only smiled lovingly at her, so she really couldn't stay mad at him.

Emmett and Rosalie were the last of the Cullens to arrive at the new house. It was nestled comfortably in the forest and gave the appearance of a log cabin on steroids. They walked inside to find Edward and Nessie arguing in the foyer.

"Dad, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared angrily at him. "Jacob and I are sharing a room." Jacob stood off to the side looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"And I'm telling you that I won't let you. I don't care what your mother said; I refuse to allow that to happen."

"Well that's just too bad, because I don't care what you say," Nessie shot back before spinning around and grabbing Jacob's hand. "Come on, Jake, let's go." Jacob allowed himself to be pulled upstairs. He really wished he wasn't in the middle of this mess, and he was glad that Edward could read his mind, for once, so he would know that he had no say in his matter whatsoever.

"Oh the joys of parenthood," Emmett teased as he clapped Edward on the back. "I'm glad I'm not a father."

"You're not a father because no one would trust you with a child for more than a nanosecond," Edward teased before going upstairs to have a long talk with Bella.

Emmett turned around to find Rosalie glaring at him with fire in her eyes and her lips drawn in a thin line.

"I love you," he told her as his arms encircled her waist and he kissed her cheek softly. She refused to acknowledge his presence. "Oh come on, babe, you know that comment about having kids meant nothing. There's nothing I'd like more than to have children with you if that was possible."

"Go unpack the car," she told him icily as she pulled away from him and went to go find out which bedroom was theirs. Sighing, Emmett followed his directions. He wasn't about to get himself in even more trouble than he was already in.

Upstairs, Alice and Bella were unpacking their belongings and talking through their open doors. Luckily, their bedrooms were directly across the hall from each other.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward asked as he came upstairs. Bella instantly knew what this was about. He entered their bedroom and closed the door securely behind him. "You told Renesmee that she and Jacob could share a room together?" he asked. There was harshness to his tone that she definitely wasn't used to hearing directed towards her.

"No, I said that I didn't have a problem with it, but had to get your permission as well," Bella replied firmly. "Let them share a bedroom, if anything it's just going to make her more rebellious than she already is." Edward sighed. He had hoped that she would back him up on this.

"She's just a little girl-"

"With the body and mentality of a 17 year old with a boyfriend. All things considered, I'm surprised they've lasted this long at keeping their relationship as pure as possible." Bella slid her arms around his neck. "Remember how bad I was?"

"How can I forget? You're still obsessed with sex." Their lips met.

"You want less sex then?"

"I never said that." Packing would just have to wait for the moment; they were far too busy taking care of some other unfinished business.

Nessie threw her clothes in random drawers, not really caring where it went at the moment while Jacob was laying lazily across her bed.

"Nessie, I don't like this," he told her rather bluntly. She spun around to face him.

"Don't like what?"

"Going against your dad like this. I love you, I really do, but I have to stay on his good side. It's not like we have any other living arrangements or anything like that." She leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Don't you want to wake up to that every single morning?" she purred seductively in his ear.

"Of course I do, but that implies that your father won't kill me in my sleep one of these days." She pouted. "Nessie, you know how hard this is for me, but unless your parents give their blessing-"

"My mom said yes."

"No, your mom said that it was okay with her if its okay with your father, which it obviously isn't, therefore, Esme said that I can have one of the bedrooms upstairs. I promise you, you can always come up and stay with me, but we're going to have our separate rooms for the time being." Nessie slammed her dresser drawer closed with such force that she nearly broke the piece of furniture. The fire in her eyes was evident, but Jacob knew that he had done the right thing. Nessie would cool off in a few hours, and Edward wouldn't have any reason to be mad at him…at the moment at least.


End file.
